Self-propelled suction cleaners for swimming pools are designed to climb the walls of the pool so that they may be swept clean. It is undesirable, however, for the suction chamber of the suction head of the cleaner to break the surface of the water since the suction head then draws in air via its exposed mouth which in turn impairs the operation of the filter pump.